Conejo Blanco Durmiente
by Usamisaki
Summary: Misaki y Usagi se aman. Pero, ¿y si algo le sucede a Usagi-san? ¿Qué podría pasarles? -fic by countess sunako
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Acá les dejo otro fanfic traducido por mí. El original pertenece a countess sunako y pueden encontrarlo en la sección de fanfics en inglés como "_Sleeping white rabbit__"_. Ya está terminado, y yo lo voy a ir traduciendo hasta terminar la versión en español :3 Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura xD**

* * *

**CONEJO BLANCO DURMIENTE**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_FLASHBACK._

"_¡Usami-sensei! ¡Tengo buenas noticias!" Aikawa entró precipitadamente por la puerta, se veía exaltada._

_Desafortunadamente, tenía el hábito de no tocar y Usagi-san estaba en el proceso de quitar la última prenda que le quedaba a Misaki – sus bóxers. Misaki aulló y forcejeó para poder esconderse detrás del sofá._

_Usagi fulminó a Aikawa con la mirada. "¿Eso no puede esperar? ¿No ves que estoy un poco ocupado?"_

_Aikawa ignoró la mirada y se sentó en el sofá, mirando el rostro exaltado de Misaki detrás. "Oye, Misaki-kun. No necesitas esconderte. Sé todo sobre el candente amor de hombres. Créeme, lo sé." Se rió y se volvió hacia Usagi-san. "Como estaba diciendo, Usami-sensei, tengo grandes noticias."_

"_¿Eso incluye tener sexo con mi Misaki todo el día?", preguntó Usagi mientras Misaki aullaba una protesta._

_Parecía que la nariz de Aikawa iba a sangrar en cualquier momento. "¡Sensei! ¡Deje de poner pensamientos en mi cabeza! Es malo que tenga una gran dosis de imaginación."_

_Usagi suspiró pesadamente. "Bien. ¿Qué es? Dilo rápido. Misaki se está enfriando."_

_Misaki gruñó y se desplomó sobre el suelo, escondiendo su colorado rostro._

"_Bien, acabo de hablar con Isaka-san y dijo que su nuevo libro, 'Los recuerdos de ayer', ¡consiguió llegar a ser bestseller otra vez!"_

_Usagi gruñó mientras encendía un cigarro. Misaki fue capaz de recomponerse y ahora estaba usando su camiseta y sus jeans. Se alejó del sofá y procedió a hacer té._

"_Veo que eso no le sorprende. Pero mire esto, no sólo es un bestseller, ¡será traducido al Francés, Inglés y Español!"_

_Usagi empezó a interesarse. "¿Francés, Inglés y Español?"_

_Aikawa sonrió radiantemente. "¡Sí! Y ya tenemos previsto ir a Madrid la semana después de la siguiente para la firma de libros y conferencia de prensa." Aikawa sonrió. "Dígame que eso no le interesa."_

_Usagi gruñó, le dio una calada a su cigarro y miró a través de la ventana. Aikawa sonrió. Sabía que Usagi estaba interesado, y sabía más que suficiente que no había que molestarlo mientras decidía algo._

"_Misaki, ¿tienes escuela la semana próxima a la siguiente?", llamó a Misaki desde la cocina._

_Misaki salió, cargando una bandeja con tres tazas de té caliente. "Sí tengo. ¿Por qué?"_

"_Entonces, no. No iré", dijo Usagi a Aikawa._

"_¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Esto es por lo que estuve trabajando, Sensei! ¡No puede hacer esto!", suplicó Aikawa._

_Misaki llevaba la vista una y otra vez del rostro casi lloroso de Aikawa al aburrido de Usagi. "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_¡Misaki-kun! ¡Dile que vaya, por favor!", le suplicó Aikawa a Misaki. Rápidamente le explicó a Misaki lo que sucedía._

"_¿Por qué no quieres ir Usagi-san? Es una gran oportunidad", preguntó Misaki._

"_Porque tú tienes escuela."_

_Misaki frunció el entrecejo. "¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi escuela con todo esto?"_

"_Si tienes escuela, no podrás venir conmigo. Sin ti, prefiero no ir", explicó Usagi-san calmadamente mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro._

_Los ojos de Misaki se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Ésa es tu razón?"_

"_Sí. Ya no me sigan preguntando." Usagi se levantó y subió las escaleras para ir a su estudio._

_Misaki siguió a Usagi con los ojos bien abiertos. Ese idiota. ¿No ir a España porque él no irá? Ésa debe ser la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya hecho. "Espere aquí, Aikawa-san. Hablaré con él."_

_Misaki subió las escaleras hacia el estudio de Usagi-san también. ¡Baka Usagi! ¡Esa fue una excusa tan pobre! Misaki abrió la puerta de golpe sin tocar y entonces vio a Usagi sentado en su silla giratoria._

"_¿Qué demonios, Usagi-san? ¿Me estás haciendo una excusa para no hacer tu trabajo?"_

"_No es eso, Misaki. Sólo déjalo." Usagi-san continuó escribiendo en su laptop y ni siquiera miró a Misaki._

_Misaki estaba que echaba humo. Cerró la laptop de un manotazo, giró la silla de Usagi-san y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa. "¿Te escucharías a ti mismo? ¡Es como si estuvieras ignorando a propósito lo que hiciste! ¡Creaste un bestseller! ¡Está a punto de ser impreso en otro país donde podría ser un bestseller también! ¡Ése fue tu logro! No me utilices como una excusa, baka Usagi. Irás a España. ¡Y. Eso. Es. Todo!"_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Misaki se sentó en el sofá; con sus brazos cruzados observaba la espalda de Usagi-san. 2 semanas. Usagi-san se iba por 2 semanas a Dios sabrá dónde. Misaki bufó y abrazó a Suzuki-san. Misaki sabía que él había sido quien persuadió a Usagi-san para ir, pero no tenía idea de que iba a ser por tanto tiempo. Pensó que serían unos 2 o 3 días al menos. Suspiró. Incluso si Usagi-san era un bastardo pervertido, Misaki sabía que lo extrañaría. Dios, ¿2 semanas? No lo veré durante dos–

"Misaki", lo llamó Usagi-san suavemente.

Misaki giró la cabeza y fulminó a Usagi-san con la mirada. "¿Qué?"

Usagi-san sonrió y caminó hacia el sofá. Forcejearon un rato ya que Usagi-san trataba de quitarle a Suzuki-san de las manos. Por supuesto, Usagi-san ganó. Los grandes ojos verdes de Misaki miraron a Usagi-san mientras éste tiraba del muchacho para abrazarlo.

"Lo siento, Misaki. Es algo que debo hacer. Sólo serán 2 semanas", dijo Usagi-san, acariciando el cabello de Misaki y su tensa espalda. "Además, tú fuiste el que me dijo que fuera."

"Vamos, Usagi-san. Sólo son 2 semanas. No es la gran cosa." Misaki bufó, mientras trataba muy, _muy_ en contra de su voluntad no sucumbir al abrazo de Usagi-san.

Usagi-san suspiró y con su mano libre, alzó la cabeza de Misaki y rozó sus labios con los del chico. A pesar de su pretensión de estar despreocupado, los labios de Usagi-san eran demasiado suaves y lisos… y perfectos. Misaki no pudo evitarlo. Gimió suavemente y abrió su boca para permitirle la entrada a la lengua de Usagi-san. Éste envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de Misaki y lo movió para que de esa forma estuviera montado sobre la cintura del mayor. Misaki gimió más fuerte cuando sus vestidas erecciones se encontraron y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Usagi-san mientras el mayor profundizaba el beso.

Misaki gimió e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás por la falta de aire y Usagi-san aprovechó para besar su cuello, su barbilla y su oído. "Usagi-san… más…"

"Misaki, 2 semanas son demasiado para mí también. Te voy a extrañar." Usagi-san capturó los labios de Misaki otra vez en un abrasador beso. Misaki gimió sin poder contenerse y empezó a quitarle la corbata a Usagi-san, cuando el timbre sonó. A través de sus nubladas mentes llenas de lujuria, ninguno de los dos lo escuchó y Misaki procedió a deshacer los botones de la camisa de Usagi-san mientras éste movía sus caderas para frotarlas con las de Misaki. El menor jadeó, momentáneamente distraído por los movimientos de Usagi-san. Usagi-san sonrió, subió el dobladillo de la camiseta de Misaki y lamió cada pezón. Misaki maulló y enterró sus manos en el cabello de Usagi-san.

"¡Usami-sensei, estuve – oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento!" Aikawa entró precipitadamente en la habitación y cuando vio lo que sucedía, lanzó un grito ahogado y dejó caer las llaves que sostenía para taparse los ojos.

"¡Aikawa-san!", exclamó Misaki, su rostro se había puesto colorado al apurarse para pararse, mientras simultáneamente se bajaba la camiseta.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No contestaban a la puerta así que creí que algo pasaba!" Aikawa miró a Misaki y sonrió. "Bien, algo _estaba_ pasando." La sonrisa de Aikawa se ensanchó cuando Misaki se sonrojó más que nunca. "Como sea, continúen lo que estaban haciendo, pero sólo quería informarle Usami-sensei, que nuestro avión parte en 20 minutos. Estaré abajo." Aikawa de repente recordó el paquete que llevaba. "Misaki-kun, casi lo olvido. Pasteles para ti."

"Oh, uh, gracias, Aikawa-san", tartamudeó Misaki y tomó el paquete.

Usagi-san suspiró pesadamente y se levantó. Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse calientes cuando Aikawa entró. Genial, 2 semanas sin Misaki y ni siquiera fui capaz de decir un apropiado adiós, pensó Usagi. "Estaré allí en 5 minutos."

"¡Genial! ¡Adiós Misaki! No te preocupes; sólo se irá por dos semanas. Regresará antes de que te des cuenta", dijo Aikawa y salió por la puerta.

El silencio reinó mientras Misaki agarraba fuertemente el paquete de pasteles, haciendo blanquear sus nudillos. Observó cómo Usagi-san reajustaba su corbata y se ponía un saco. No lo admitiría pero el pensamiento de estar sin Usagi-san por un día es muy inimaginable. ¿Pero dos semanas?

"Misaki…", suspiró Usagi-san. Caminó hacia Misaki y lo tomó del rostro. Le besó suavemente la frente. "Espérame, ¿sí?"

Misaki resopló. "Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?"

Usagi-san rió suavemente. "Oh, lo sé. Sólo quiero que pienses en mí cada noche antes de que te vayas a dormir."

Misaki inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Usagi-san. Dios, podría observar esos ojos violetas por siempre. ¿Acaso podía amar más a Usagi-san? Sin decirle nada, Misaki sabía que Usagi-san podía leer sus ojos y sabía que también lo iba a extrañar. "Usagi-san… bésame."

Usagi-san jadeó fuertemente, sorprendido por el pedido de Misaki, pero sólo por unos segundos. Usagi de repente sumergió sus manos en los cabellos castaños de Misaki y devoró su boca sin más. Misaki inmediatamente abrió la boca para darle total acceso a Usagi-san y bruscamente tiró la caja de pasteles para rodear el cuello de Usagi con sus manos. Misaki gimió cuando sus lenguas batallaron por dominancia, aunque predeciblemente, Usagi-san ganó. El beso no era suave, era desenfrenado, era rudo, era salvaje con la incorporación de dientes y mucha lengua. Usagi-san rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Misaki y lo empujó hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta. Misaki jadeó y alzó su rostro para respirar un poco. Usagi dejó caer besos por la barbilla, cuello y orejas de Misaki. Rápidamente desabotonó los jeans de Misaki y metió su mano dentro para encontrar el premio.

Misaki gimió sonoramente y se aferró a la espalda de Usagi mientras éste lo acariciaba expertamente. Su beso anterior ya lo había excitado, pero se le fue cuando Aikawa entró por la puerta. Ahora volvió con todas sus fuerzas y Misaki se estaba ahogando en el calor y la pasión del momento y no podía evitar gemir el nombre de Usagi-san.

"Oh, dios… Usagi-san… por favor…", gimoteó Misaki.

Usagi-san recorrió con besos desde el oído de Misaki y devoró su boca de nuevo mientras continuaba bombeando a Misaki despiadadamente. Por el rubor en el rostro de Misaki y su irregular respiración, Usagi-san pudo ver que Misaki ya estaba cerca. Esparció el pre-semen que segregaba y continuó masturbando a Misaki mientras metía la lengua en su boca.

"¡Usagi-san! ¡Nnngg! ¡Estoy cerca!"

Usagi-san lamió la oreja de Misaki y le susurró calurosamente, "Vente por mí, mi querido Misaki."

Y con eso, Misaki gritó el nombre de Usagi-san cuando se corrió larga y fuertemente en la mano de Usagi. Si no fueran por los brazos del escritor sosteniéndolo, podría haberse caído al piso. Usagi besó la mejilla de Misaki, su barbilla y cualquier cosa que pudiera alcanzar mientras esperaba que el orgasmo de Misaki se calmara.

Misaki aún estaba jadeando cuando miró a Usagi-san con un rostro visiblemente saciado. "Wow… por dios… eso fue…"

Usagi rió mientras besaba la frente de Misaki. "Lo sé. Sólo recuerda eso antes de irte a dormir."

Misaki suspiró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Usagi con su nariz y se besaron de nuevo. Esta vez, fue más suave, dulce, sin urgencia como su beso anterior. Las manos de Usagi acariciaron las mejillas de Misaki, como memorizando cada detalle y curva del rostro del hombre que amaba tanto. "Vuelve pronto, Usagi-san. Estaré esperándote."

"Por supuesto, mi querido Misaki. No hay lugar en el que prefiera estar antes que estar contigo." Usagi-san besó a Misaki una última vez. "Te amo."

Misaki cerró sus ojos. "Yo también te amo", susurró contra los labios de Usagi.

Misaki observó desde la ventana cómo el auto de Usagi-san salía hacia la calle y se metía entre el tráfico. Estaba lloviendo, también. Misaki sonrió tristemente. El clima coincide con mi humor, pensó. Vio los pasteles en la mesa pero no tenía ganas de comer. Sólo caminó hacia el sofá y abrazó a Suzuki-san. Inhaló. Hmm… olía a Usagi-san… como cigarrillos y su colonia. Misaki se acurrucó, abrazó a Suzuki-san y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Se quedó dormido en el sofá abrazando a Suzuki-san, deseando que fuera su amado y pervertido Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo, disfruten! :3 Y gracias a las que dejaron reviews en mi otra traducción "Apagón" y a la única que dejó review en esta historia hasta ahora :P, y a las que sólo lo leyeron, gracias también ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, y la historia a countess sunako…**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

1 semana después…

Misaki gruñó cuando el sol le pegó en los ojos. Los abrió llorosamente y miró el reloj al lado de la cama. Eran sólo las 7 de la mañana. Olvidó cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior y ahora el maldito sol estaba en sus ojos. Suspiró, rodó y abrazó la almohada detrás de él. Sonrió al inhalar. Olía como Usagi-san.

Había pasado una semana desde que Usagi-san se fue y Misaki lo extrañaba como loco. Y esa era la razón por la cual dormía en la cama de Usagi cada noche desde entonces. Amaba oler a Usagi-san en la almohada y las sábanas, como jabón y cigarrillos. Era el paraíso.

Hablaban casi todo el día y noche y Misaki no quería admitirlo pero siempre esperaba ansiosamente esas llamadas todos los días. Iba a la escuela sonriendo y se iba a dormir a la noche con una sonrisa también. Se movió y notó que su pijama estaba desabotonado. Los eventos de la noche anterior inundaron la mente de Misaki y se sonrojó fuertemente al ocultar el rostro en la almohada. Usagi-san lo había llamado justo cuando se estaba metiendo en la cama.

"¿Hola?" Misaki contestó su celular, mientras removía las sábanas de la cama.

"Misaki…", ronroneó Usagi-san. "¿Cómo estás?"

Misaki se sonrojó cuando sintió deseo al escuchar la voz de Usagi-san. Rayos, ese hombre podría hacerlo venir sólo diciendo su nombre. "Usagi-san, ¿sabes qué hora es?"

Usagi rió. "Aquí son las 2 de la tarde. Asumí que son las 9 o 10 de la noche allí."

"Sí, asumiste bien, ¿y aún así llamaste sabiendo que yo ya estaría durmiendo?", exclamó Misaki, pero su pecho se sentía apretado al darse cuenta de cómo extrañaba a Usagi.

"Sabía que estarías durmiendo en unos minutos y sé que estás durmiendo en mi cama."

Misaki se sonrojó y tartamudeó. "Cómo – por qué tú –"

"También te extraño, mi querido Misaki. Siempre deseo que estés aquí durmiendo a mi lado."

Misaki suspiró y se acomodó en la cama. "¿Qué te hace pensar que te extraño? Sin ti, puedo dormir mucho más sin que tú me estés acosando."

Usagi rió suavemente y Misaki tuvo que morder su labio ya que trataba de no gemir en voz alta. Escuchar la voz de Usagi le recordaba que había pasado una semana desde que tuvo sexo y estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo que no tuvo tiempo de satisfacerse por sí mismo. Y ahora, su erección estaba prestando mucha atención a la voz de Usagi y mostraba no tener ninguna intención en dormir por su cuenta.

"Misaki, te extraño. Extraño ver tu ruborizado rostro cuando me acerco hacia ti, verte sonrojado y deseoso debajo de mí mientras entro en ti…"

Misaki gimió por la erótica imagen que Usagi había creado. Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó más cómodamente en la almohada. "Usagi-san, ¿qué estás haciendo?", susurró.

"Misaki…", ronroneó Usagi. "Te necesito… tócate para mí."

Misaki esta vez no pudo detener el gemido que salió de su boca por las palabras de Usagi. Podía escucharle moverse en el otro lado y tuvo una idea de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, a juzgar por su respiración irregular.

"¿Estás loco? ¡Eso sería extraño!", dijo, mientras lentamente bajaba su mano y deshacía las cintas de sus pijamas. "Usagi-san…", gimió cuando sintió su erección. Ya estaba tensa y desbordando pequeñas cantidades de pre-semen. Lo esparció y acarició su virilidad, una, dos veces mientras gemía el nombre de Usagi.

"¿Estás duro, Misaki? Oh Misaki, puedo imaginarte masturbándote mientras gimes mi nombre."

"Usagi-san…", gimió Misaki.

"Háblame, Misaki. ¿Qué quieres que haga?", canturreó Usagi con voz suave, tan suave, que Misaki sentía que Usagi estaba allí con él.

"U-Usagi-san, yo quiero…" Misaki gimió en voz alta y movió sus caderas mientras se acariciaba firmemente.

"Sí, mi querido Misaki. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que te acaricie con mi mano? ¿O quieres que te lama y te chupe hasta que grites por piedad?" Usagi-san jadeó, mientras también acariciaba su virilidad al mismo tiempo que Misaki.

"Oh, dios. Usagi-san, para, estoy tan cerca…", gimió Misaki. Sostuvo su celular entre su hombro y su oído para lamer sus dedos y usar su mano libre para acariciar su palpitante entrada. Jadeó cuando un dedo entró y encontró su próstata.

"Misaki, imagíname sobre ti, entrando en ti una y otra vez mientras me pides que te deje venir. Entonces jadeas fuertemente cuando entro otra vez y lamo tu pezón. Oh dios, Misaki. Se siente bien." Usagi gimió en voz alta, sintiéndose cerca del borde con sus palabras y los gemidos y maullidos lujuriosos de Misaki desde el teléfono.

Misaki movió su dedo más rápido en tiempo con sus caricias en su erección. Misaki ahora estaba jadeando mientras escuchaba la voz de Usagi.

"Misaki, oh dios, Misaki, yo voy a –" El resto de las palabras fueron olvidadas cuando Usagi gruñó larga y fuertemente al llegar al orgasmo y se manchó el pecho y la mano.

Escuchar a Usagi correrse fue como una señal para Misaki. Acariciando con el dedo una última vez a su próstata, se vino, gritando el nombre de Usagi. Se corrió tan fuerte en su estómago, su mano y las sábanas que pensó que podría desmayarse. Jadeó y sus piernas se volvieron débiles y trató de sostener su celular usando su otra mano, que estaba temblando.

"Misaki, ¿estás bien?", susurró Usagi.

"Dios, Usagi-san", jadeó Misaki. "¿Qué haremos cuando nos veamos de nuevo?"

Usagi rió. "Tengo algunas ideas." Luego suspiró. "Fue fantástico."

Misaki suspiró felizmente mientras se enterraba más en las sábanas. Sintió los húmedos puntos de su orgasmo en las colchas pero estaba demasiado cansado para limpiarlas. Lo har mañana. "En verdad lo fue."

Un silencio cómodo reinó mientras ambos trataban de calmar su respiración.

"Te amo, Misaki."

Misaki frotó su nariz en la almohada de Usagi, mientras su sonrisa amenazaba con partir su rostro. "¿Enserio?"

"Sí, enserio. Te mostraré cuánto cuando vuelva. Lo que acaba de pasar fue sólo una muestra."

Misaki mordió su labio al tratar de contener su risa. "Una muestra, ¿eh? Bien, me pregunto cómo será el plato principal."

"Oh, mi Misaki. No tienes idea." Usagi rió. "Como sea, son casi las 11, supongo. Debería dejarte dormir. Debes estar cansado."

"Sí, tengo clases mañana." Misaki se pausó. "Te veré en una semana, ¿está bien? Entonces me mostrarás el plato principal."

Usagi rió. "Misaki, tengo la intención de hacerlo, y el postre también."

Misaki rió. "Hmm… crema batida y fresas suena bien."

Usagi gimió, sintiendo que se endurecía de nuevo, al imaginarse un sonrojado Misaki, recostado en su cama cubierto con nada excepto crema batida. "Mierda, Misaki. Me matarás a este ritmo."

Misaki se rió. "Es tu culpa que seas tan insaciable, pervertido."

"Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy", ronroneó Usagi.

Ahora era Misaki quien se endurecía de nuevo. "Usagi-san, esta conversación se está volviendo muy peligrosa."

"Es verdad." Usagi suspiró. "En verdad debería dejarte dormir ahora." Suspiró de nuevo. "Te amo. Dulces sueños. No puedo esperar para verte."

Misaki sonrió. "También te amo. Te estaré esperando."

Se susurraron cosas dulces por unos minutos más y Usagi-san insistió en que Misaki durmiera cuando empezó a bostezar. Usagi-san le prometió que lo llamaría a la mañana siguiente. Misaki cortó el teléfono y enterró su nariz en la almohada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, dejen reviews, please! :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disfruten! ^^**

**Disclaimer:**** Personajes de Shungiku Nakamura, historia de countess sunako e.e**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Misaki murmuraba* mientras observaba la sección de mariscos en la tienda de abarrotes. Usagi-san volvería a casa en unos días y quería que su bienvenida sea especial. Mordió su labio al considerar comprar ostras o salmón. Hmm… las ostras parecen una buena idea. Misaki escuchó que las ostras eran afrodisíacos. Sonrió. Síp, ostras sonaba bien. Ya tenía fresas frescas en su canasta y también crema batida. Wow, la bienvenida de Usagi-san sería una noche para recordar. Misaki compró 3 libras de ostras y le pagó al cajero. Fue a casa casi brincando en el camino, excitado y ansioso de ver a Usagi-san otra vez.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando abrió la puerta del departamento. Dejó sus compras por la puerta y corrió hacia el teléfono.

"¿Hola?", preguntó sin aliento, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

"¿Misaki-kun? ¿Dónde has estado? Te estuve llamando hace una hora." Era Aikawa-san y sonaba preocupada.

"Lo siento, Aikawa-san, estaba en el supermercado." Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que la batería se había descargado. "Mi batería se fue también."

"Bien, es bueno que fui capaz de contactarte. Iré por ti en unos minutos."

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iremos?"

Aikawa vaciló desde la otra línea. "Te contaré cuando llegue."

Misaki empezó a sentirse nervioso. "Aikawa-san, ¿qué sucede?"

"Te lo contaré cuando llegue. Serán unos 10 minutos más. Por favor ten el té listo para entonces, Misaki-kun. Adiós." Y entonces colgó.

Misaki observó el teléfono. ¿Qué podría ser? Oh, bueno, se encogió de hombros. Es Aikawa-san, probablemente no era tan importante. Hirvió agua para el té mientras guardaba los comestibles que había comprado.

Estaba bebiendo té en el sofá, leyendo uno de sus libros de texto cuando Aikawa abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Se veía exhausta. Su normalmente brilloso cabello pelirrojo se encontraba sin vida y tenía oscuras ojeras. También se veía pálida, como si en su rostro se hubiese agotado toda la sangre.

"¿Aikawa-san? ¿Qué sucede? Te ves terrible." Misaki se levantó. "Te traeré algo de té."

"Misaki-kun", lo llamó Aikawa suavemente. "Por favor siéntate. Tengo algo que decirte."

Misaki se sentó en el sofá lentamente, tratando de evaluar a Aikawa-san. "E-Está bien."

Aikawa se sentó en el sofá y sostuvo fuertemente su bolso con el puño. "No sé cómo decirte esto." Las lágrimas ya se formaban en sus ojos.

Misaki tragó. "Aikawa-san, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando."

Aikawa inhaló y exhaló. "¿Usami-sensei te dijo que volvería a casa en unos días?"

Misaki frunció el ceño. "Sí lo hizo. Creí que las dos semanas ya habían terminado."

"La editorial nos pidió que nos quedemos otra semana porque habría otro lanzamiento del libro y conferencia de prensa. Pero Sensei se rehusó. Dijo que yo me debería hacer cargo y que él regresaría a casa. Ya sabes cómo es él sobre su trabajo. Y también te extraña." Aikawa frotó sus ojos, arruinando su delineador.

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?", preguntó Misaki, preocupado y de alguna forma confundido. "¿Lo persuadiste para que se quedara?"

"Tú sabes lo cabeza dura que es. Sabía que luego de estas dos semanas de trabajo, no había absolutamente ninguna forma que pudiera persuadirlo para que se quedara por otra semana. Así que le arreglé un vuelo, y él – él se fue." Aikawa se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos perdidos en las ventanas.

"¿Aikawa-san?", preguntó Misaki, posando una mano sobre sus puños fuertemente cerrados. "¿Qué pasó?"

Aikawa llevó sus ojos inyectados de sangre hacia Misaki. "Hace unas horas, recibí una llamada de la aerolínea." Aikawa sollozó, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. "Misaki, siento mucho haber dejado que se vaya a casa más temprano de lo debido. Debí haber sido yo."

Misaki miró a Aikawa-san, impactado, y al mismo tiempo sintió el miedo roer su interior. No… ¿podría ser…? "Aikawa-san, por favor dime lo que pasó."

Aikawa respiró hondamente. "Misaki, el avión de Sensei se estrelló cerca de Roma. Lo siento tanto."

Misaki vagamente escuchó la disculpa de Aikawa y luego escuchó que gritaban su nombre antes de que el mundo entero se tornara oscuro.

Misaki abrió lentamente los ojos, un poco desorientado por la oscura habitación. Se movió y sintió frías y suaves sábanas. Estaba en la cama de Usagi-san. De repente, los eventos de las horas anteriores volvieron a su mente. Se sentó precipitadamente. Usagi-san. Accidente aéreo. No.

Se levantó de golpe, y tuvo que sostenerse de la cama para no caer. Se sentía muy mareado. Escuchaba voces afuera y rápidamente bajó.

Allí estaban Takahiro, su hermano mayor junto a su esposa. Aikawa-san también estaba allí. Y Usagi-chichi.

"Misaki." Takahiro se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Nii-chan." Misaki le devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose cómodo por primera vez en todo el día. "Usagi-san… él… accidente…"

Takahiro no respondió pero continuó abrazando a su hermano menor. Usagi-chichi se sentó en el sofá con una taza de té en sus manos, calentándolo. Había preocupación en sus ojos, tanto como miedo. Los ojos de Aikawa estaban completamente rojos por llorar y la falta de sueño.

Haruhiko entró cerrando su celular. "Tengo noticias, hay sobrevivientes y los están llevando al Hospital General de Roma. Y uno de los sobrevivientes encaja con la descripción de Akihiko."

Usagi-chichi se levantó repentinamente. "Haruhiko, prepara el jet."

Haruhiko asintió y sin más preguntas, dejó el departamento con el celular en su oído de nuevo.

Usagi-chichi se acercó a Misaki. "Misaki-kun, no te preocupes. Traeremos a Akihiko de vuelta. Está vivo. Acabo de enterarme."

Misaki asintió. "También sé que está vivo. Quiero ir a Roma."

Usagi-chichi asintió. "Yo sé que sí. Por favor prepara algunas ropas para ti y para Akihiko también. Nos iremos en 2 horas."

Misaki asintió, subió las escaleras y empezó a empacar.

"Misaki-kun…" Misaki se volvió y vio a Aikawa justo afuera de la habitación de Usagi, apretando un desgastado pañuelo en su mano. "Misaki-kun, lo siento. Si no le hubiese dejado volver a casa, él estaría –"

Misaki la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. "Aikawa-san, no es tu culpa. Él sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados."

Aikawa sollozó. "Pero debí haber sido yo. Debí haber sido yo y entonces él estaría aquí contigo."

Misaki abrazó a Aikawa. "Está bien, Aikawa-san. Sólo alegrémonos de saber que Usagi-san está vivo y que lo veremos pronto."

Aikawa continuó sollozando en el hombro de Misaki. Desesperadamente necesitaba asegurarse de que Misaki no estaba enojado con ella. Se sentía tan culpable de que Misaki estuviera abrazándola y no abofeteándola en la cara o maldiciéndola.

Misaki rió suavemente y la soltó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus propios ojos. "Deberías parar de llorar, Aikawa-san. Te saldrán arrugas en la frente."

En contra de su voluntad, a Aikawa se le escapó una risa, rompiendo así la tensión.

"Vendrás a Roma, ¿verdad?", preguntó Misaki.

"No puedo." Lloriqueó. "Pero dile al Sensei que lo siento."

* * *

***Con "murmuraba" me refiero a que estaba haciendo "hmmm" con la voz, como hacemos todos cuando pensamos, no? Es que no sabía como decirlo xDD porque creo que "tararear" no iba bien… bah, no se, díganme ustedes :P**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap y por favor, dejen reviews! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! xB Espero q estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo la disfruté x3**

**Disclaimer:**** Personajes de Shungiku Nakamura, historia de countess sunako**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El viaje en avión fue algo borroso para Misaki. Takahiro y su esposa decidieron quedarse para cuidar del departamento. Misaki prometió que los llamaría tan pronto como le fuera posible. En sólo unos minutos, ya estaban en la limo de Usagi-chichi, y luego en el aeropuerto donde el jet privado de Usagi-chichi estaba estacionado, listo para salir. Y en sólo otros minutos, ya estaban en Roma. Se dirigieron al hotel por el momento y luego decidieron ir inmediatamente al hospital.

En el hospital, el lugar estaba hecho un caos. Haruhiko se dirigió hacia el puesto de la enfermera.

"Disculpe."

La enfermera lo ignoró mientras continuaba hablando por teléfono y al mismo tiempo le hablaba a las familias fuera del puesto. "Disculpe, señorita."

De nuevo, fue ignorado. Misaki se estaba impacientando. Repentinamente, caminó hacia el puesto y golpeó fuertemente la mesa con la mano. Y entonces hubo silencio. La enfermera lo miró con ojos desorbitados mientras el teléfono colgaba inmóvil de su mano, incluso otras personas los miraron y parecían asustados porque había dos hombres usando costosos trajes a su lado, como si fueran guardaespaldas.

"Con que tengo su atención, ¿eh? Sólo queremos saber cuál es la habitación de Usami Akihiko", exclamó Misaki.

La enfermera salió de su asombro y miró el sujetapapeles que tenía enfrente. "Habitación 36", dijo en un pesado acento italiano.

"Gracias", dijo Misaki bruscamente y entonces se volvió. Ignoraba completamente las miradas de admiración y de un poco de asombro entre Usagi-chichi y Usagi-ani.

"Disculpen." Un doctor con una bata los alcanzó cuando entraban al elevador. No era muy alto, tal vez de la altura de Misaki. Pero el doctor tenía cabello rubio y ojos amables y azules. "Hola, soy el Dr. Frank Romero. ¿Escuché que están buscando a Usami Akihiko?"

"Sí, lo estamos. ¿Es usted su doctor?", preguntó Haruhiko al estrechar la mano del doctor. Misaki notó que se estrecharon las manos más tiempo del necesario.

"Sí lo soy. ¿Podrían seguirme por aquí, por favor?" El doctor los dejó entrar en su oficina; se veía un poco pequeña pero muy acogedora con un gran escritorio de caoba dominando la habitación y un gran sofá negro al otro extremo de la pared. Había placas y premios en la pared pero no había fotos. "Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Les gustaría algo de café?"

"No, gracias. Preferiríamos saber sobre Akihiko", dijo Usagi-chihi.

"Bien. Usami Akihiko." El Dr. Romero sacó una planilla. "Escuchamos sobre el accidente de avión unos minutos después de que pasara. Preparamos todas las cosas porque sabíamos que las necesitaríamos. Un montón de sobrevivientes fueron traídos aquí, algunos murieron en el camino, otros aún vivos. Un hombre que encajaba con su descripción, japonés, pasados sus 20 con cabello plateado fue traído aquí. Estaba muy maltratado y golpeado, pero por lo demás vivo."

Misaki jadeó cuando lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. Usagi-chichi le acarició el cabello.

El Dr. Romero observó a Misaki. "Está vivo pero en coma."

Las lágrimas de Misaki salieron, sin ser capaz de detenerlas. "¿Coma? ¿Será capaz de –?" Misaki se ahogó.

"No sabemos si podrá despertar o por cuánto tiempo estará comatoso. Pero hay muchas posibilidades de que despierte."

"La única pregunta es, ¿cuándo?", preguntó Haruhiko.

"Correcto", respondió el Dr. Romero, mirando comprensivamente a Misaki.

"Quiero verlo", dijo Misaki de repente, levantándose.

El Dr. Romero asintió. "Bien. Síganme, por favor."

Fueron hacia el elevador y se bajaron en el 3er piso. Misaki sentía los pies como si fueran plomo al caminar por el pasillo. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada y el Dr. Romero la abrió.

Había una enfermera adentro, revisando el suero. Allí en la cama, estaba Usagi-san. Su cabeza estaba envuelta con vendas y tenía golpes y cortes en sus mejillas. Sus brazos y piernas también estaban vendados.

Misaki dio un grito ahogado cuando vio a Usagi-san. Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y tocó la mano sin vendar de Usagi-san, suavemente. "Oh, Usagi-san…"

"Misaki, estaremos afuera", dijo Usagi-chichi.

La puerta se cerró pero Misaki no se percató.

"Usagi-san, soy yo. Estoy tan feliz de que estés a salvo." Las lágrimas de Misaki caían sobre las vendas del brazo de Usagi. "Me prometiste que volverías. Dijiste que no había ningún lugar en el que prefieras estar antes que conmigo." Ahora Misaki sollozaba. "Usagi-san, por favor levántate. Estoy aquí. No te dejaré. Estás a salvo ahora, no te dejaré ir. Nunca." Misaki levantó y le dio un beso a la fría palma de Usagi. "No sé si puedes oírme, Usagi-san. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Muchísimo. Por favor no me dejes."

Misaki tomó una silla y la puso lo más cerca posible de Usagi. Tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente, como si no tuviera la más mínima intensión de soltarla.

Luego de unos días, una pequeña niña vino junto a una mujer que obviamente era su madre. Sus piernas estaban enyesadas y había heridas en su rostro también.

"¿Puedo ayudarlas?", preguntó Misaki.

"Señor, soy Sachiko, y ésta es mi hija Yuki. ¿Esta es la habitación de Usami-sama?", preguntó la madre.

"Sí es, ¿quiere entrar?", preguntó Misaki, apuntando hacia adentro.

"No, gracias. No queremos molestarte. Sólo queríamos agradecer a Usami-sama por salvar la vida de mi hija. Si no fuera por él, ella no estaría aquí conmigo", dijo Sachiko, enjugando sus ojos y abrazando a Yuki con su otro brazo.

"¿Qué – Qué hizo Usami exactamente?", preguntó Misaki, tragando el nudo que tenía en su garganta.

"Cuando el avión se estrelló, cayó en el agua y otras personas fueron capaces de salir. Yuki estaba atrapada a causa del cinturón y el avión seguía hundiéndose. Usami-sama volvió a la cabina y liberó a Yuki y a otra anciana. Cuando pudieron escapar, el techo del avión se cayó y Usami-sama estaba atrapado. Por suerte, los hombres que estaban a salvo lo ayudaron y pudieron sacarlo." Sachiko sollozó. "Es un hombre muy bueno. Por favor, dile que estaremos en deuda por siempre. Gracias." Sachiko se inclinó profundamente, al igual que Yuki y ambas se fueron, dejando a Misaki con lágrimas y más enamorado que nunca de su Usagi-san.

* * *

**Buaaa, qé lindo TwT y por cierto, no sé ustedes pero el nombre "Frank Romero" me sonaba conocido, y entonces caí en q me hacía acordar a "Drake Ramoray", de la serie universal Friends xDDD jajajaja**

**Bueno, espero q les esté gustando, hasta la próxima! :B**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wiiii! Me compré un mp5 con E-book, asi q ahora puedo pasar todas las historias homoeróticas y fanfics para leer mientras no estoy en la compu ^/^! Muejejejeje xD**

**Y, por cierto! Quería aclarar algo nomás: "paupau d3 mAnZaNa", gracias por tu review! pero sólo qería decirte q este fic no es mio, lo estoy traduciendo del original, de countess sunako ^^ **.net/s/6061972/1/Sleeping_White_Rabbit **ese está en inglés y como a mí me gustó, le pedí permiso a la autora para poder traducirlo y subirlo acá; esq no m gusta llevarme el crédito de los demás :P pero probablemente la lluvia de inspiración y limones q me diste me servirá para algún proyecto mío, ya tengo algunos en mente *sonrisa malévola* ejem, en fin, gracias otra vez, y a los/as demás que se molestaron en dejar review! :D**

**Well, enjoy! :B**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura y la historia pertenece a countess sunako**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

14 días pasaron desde el accidente de Usagi, y Misaki nunca se fue de su lado. Sólo se iba para tomar un baño en el hotel pero comía, dormía… respiraba al lado de Usagi-san. Ya le habían sacado las vendas, y sus cortes y golpes ya se curaron. Misaki no se cansaba de observar el rostro de Usagi-san todo el día. Periódicamente le leía y miraban televisión y a veces, Misaki sólo hablaba. Sobre la escuela, sobre el trabajo, y todos los días le diría a Usagi lo mucho que lo ama. También hablaba de su futuro juntos. Aunque ni siquiera era legal en su país todavía, le decía a Usagi cuánto quería casarse con él y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Pero aunque hiciera esas cosas, Misaki tenía temor de que Usagi no despertara jamás. A veces lloraba en las noches, imaginando su vida sin Usagi-san.

Cuando Misaki se despertó la habitación estaba bañada con una débil luz. Miró la hora y vio que ya eran las 10 de la noche. Gruñó cuando sintió su tensa espalda. Eso es lo que pasa cuando duermes en una silla dura sin cojines. Miró a Usagi-san y sonrió. "Buenas noches, Usagi-san. Siento haberme quedado dormido. Te estaba hablando sobre el demonio Kamijou. Era muy aburrido, supongo, incluso yo me dormí." Rió e imaginó a Usagi riendo también.

Misaki suspiró y apartó el cabello plateado de la frente de Usagi. "Tu cabello está bastante largo. Te hace ver más guapo, ¿sabes? Cuando te despiertes, te diré lo bien que te ves con el cabello largo. Tengo la sensación de que no te lo cortarás nunca más."

Misaki se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama de Usagi. Sujetó una de sus manos y la besó. "Te extraño, sabes. Estaba planeando una gran bienvenida para ti." Misaki rió. "Incluso compré fresas y crema batida." Luego suspiró, mientras observaba el rostro de Usagi-san. _Dios_, pensó Misaki. _¿Podría amarlo más?_

Misaki acarició la mejilla de Usagi con una mano mientras se inclinaba y presionaba sus labios junto a los de Usagi. Se sentía igual. Los mismos blandos y suaves labios. _Incluso cuando sólo poso mis labios en los suyos, puedo sentir fuegos artificiales en mis venas, estremecimientos en mi espalda. Ojalá pudiera ser así por siempre._ Misaki se alejó, paseando su pulgar por el húmedo labio inferior de Usagi. "Levántate, pronto, Usagi-san. O empezaré a buscar a alguien que te reemplace."

Misaki sonrió. "Por supuesto que no puedo hacer eso porque nadie puede reemplazarte." Misaki posó sus labios en los de Usagi una vez más. "Nadie. Te amo, mi querido Usagi-san. Vuelve conmigo. Por favor."

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue blanco. Suave blanco. Usagi lentamente abrió sus ojos y los cerró de nuevo cuando la luz de la habitación casi lo cegó. Los abrió de nuevo y lentamente se ajustó a la luz. La primer cosa que vio fue un techo blanco. Trató de girar su cuello para ver si era capaz de ver otros colores. Nop, aún blanco. Levantó su mano y notó que el dorso estaba pinchado por una aguja con un tubo. Siguió el tubo hasta el suero colgando a un lado de su cama. Ah, aquí vamos. Algo de color al menos. Vio un ramo de flores al otro lado de la habitación. Trató de levantar su otra mano, pero sintió un peso sobre ella. Bajó la mirada y se confundió al ver una cabellera castaña sobre la cama usando su mano como almohada.

Cautelosamente, trató de mover su mano pero el dueño del cabello castaño se rehusó a moverse. Usando su otra mano, tocó aquel cabello chocolate y no pudo evitar acariciar aquellos mechones. Se sentían tan suaves como se veían.

Lentamente se sentó, tratando de encontrar algún hueso roto o algo así. Hmm. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Observó a su alrededor y pensó que estaba en un hospital y que se encontraba en una de las camas. Miró los cabellos marrones de nuevo, levantó una cautelosa mano y lentamente los acarició.

Misaki sonrió, en su sueño, Usagi estaba acariciando su cabello con su fría, gran y reconfortante mano. Se sentía tan real. Podía sentirla. Lentamente se levantó, sobando sus ojos y bostezando. Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las 8 de la mañana. _Hora del desayu–_

Misaki miró fijamente la visión frente a él. Se veía como un ángel del cielo. El cabello plateado y la luz de la ventana actuaban como una aureola. Era Usagi-san. Y estaba despierto y observándolo.

"¿Usagi…san?", preguntó Misaki, con los ojos desorbitados.

Usagi-san sonrió y Misaki cuidadosamente levantó una mano y tocó la mejilla de Usagi-san. "Estás… despierto. Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?"

Usagi-san lo miró, con confusión nublando sus violáceos ojos. "Nop, definitivamente no es un sueño." Observó la habitación del hospital a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Misaki no podía apartar sus ojos de Usagi-san. Se sentía tan irreal. Usagi-san estaba vivo y finalmente despierto. Tomó las manos de Usagi-san, necesitando asegurarse físicamente que no era un sueño donde Usagi-san se desvanecería en cualquier segundo. "Estás en Roma, Usagi-san. ¿Puedes recordar algo de lo que sucedió?"

Usagi-san sacudió la cabeza, aún viéndose confundido. "No, no lo creo."

Misaki suspiró. "Estuviste en un accidente de avión. Estuviste en coma por 14 días." Misaki rió sardónicamente, aunque ya se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos. "Estábamos tan asustados de que no despertaras." Misaki rió de nuevo, sollozó y se limpió la nariz usando su manga.

"¿Ah, sí? Siento haberte preocupado a ti o a los demás."

"No, no es tu culpa. Ahora todo está bien. Estás a salvo. Estoy aquí." Misaki acarició con sus manos el cabello de Usagi, saboreando su suavidad.

"Gracias."

Misaki miró fijamente a Usagi. Sonaba… extraño. ¿Y por qué sus ojos se veían tan… grises y confundidos?

"Usagi-san, ¿estás bien? ¿Puedo traerte algo? Mejor aún, déjame llamar al doctor para que pueda examinarte." Misaki empezó a levantarse pero Usagi sostuvo su mano firmemente.

"¿Usagi-san?", preguntó Misaki, sentándose en la cama. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", preguntó Usagi, con los ojos violetas llenos de confusión y miedo. Su voz temblaba.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sigues llamándome Usagi-san. ¿Ese es mi nombre?"

Misaki observó a Usagi-san. Entonces comenzó a reírse. "Por supuesto que lo es. Baka Usagi. Espera aquí mientras traigo al doctor."

Aún así, Usagi se rehusaba a soltar su mano. "Por favor."

Misaki lo miró a los ojos, llenos de confusión y miedo. "U – Usagi-san, basta. Me estás asustando."

Usagi sostuvo la mano de Misaki fuertemente, aterrorizado de soltarla. "Yo – Yo no sé mi nombre." Los ojos de Usagi-san demostraban incredulidad.

Entonces Usagi dijo tres palabras que congelaron a Misaki y que lo perseguirían por siempre.

"¿Tú quién eres?"

* * *

**WAAA Usagi tiene amnesia! Nooo! D: Y ****ustedes no sabrán qe pasará hasta qe suba el otro capítulo! Noooo! Amenos qe hayan leído el original en ingles y ya lo sepan! NOOO! XD bueno, son las 3:40 de la mañana y como estoy medio alterada mejor me voy a dormir ya, ciao, hasta mañana! e.e**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichihaa! Bueno, estoy algo dormida pero por fin terminé este cap Dx así que, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****Como ya dije… los personajes son de Shungiku Nakamura y la historia de countess sunako… ****fhsafsuiofhsfgaujsifs**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Ya lo examinamos, Misaki. No tiene ningún traumatismo en el cerebro, ni coágulos. Está rebosante de salud."

"¿Entonces por qué demonios tiene amnesia?", le gritó Misaki al Dr. Romero. Estaban en la oficina del doctor, luego de que Misaki lo llamara frenéticamente. El Dr. Romero examinó a Usagi por horas pero no encontró nada malo, físicamente.

El Dr. Romero hizo un gesto por el volumen de Misaki. "Por favor cálmate, Misaki. Siéntate."

"¡No – No puedo sentarme!" Misaki caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, sin ser capaz de quedarse quieto. Desesperadamente llamó a Usagi-chichi y a Usagi-ani quienes ya estaban en camino desde el hotel.

_Usagi tiene amnesia. Tiene amnesia. No puede recordar su propio nombre. No sabe quién soy. ¿Tú quién eres?_ Misaki no pudo reprimir el sollozo que escapó de su boca.

"Misaki." El Dr. Romero agarró a Misaki firmemente por los hombros y lo forzó a sentarse. "Cálmate, por favor."

Los sollozos de Misaki no tenían intención de parar. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no podía evitar que cayeran sobre sus mejillas. Misaki escondió su rostro en sus manos mientras las gotas caían al suelo. El miedo, el pánico, la ira, el dolor que sentía se manifestaban en sus lágrimas. No podía hablar. No quería hablar. Estaba muy asustado por Usagi. Por ambos.

El Dr. Romero le alcanza a Misaki un pañuelo y Misaki sólo lo estrujó en sus manos. El Dr. se sintió inútil por lo que se sentó al lado de Misaki en el sofá y dejó que sostuviera su mano fuertemente.

Esa era la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos cuando Haruhiko y Fuyuhiko entraron a empujones a la oficina del doctor.

"Misaki", susurró Usagi-chichi, y fue hacia Misaki. Se inclinó y lo abrazó.

Misaki siguió ocultando el rostro en sus manos. Temblaba violentamente a causa de la fuerza de sus sollozos. Entonces sintió algo filoso en sus bíceps.

"¿Qué – ?"

Lo que decía Misaki quedó a la mitad cuando el Valium hizo efecto casi inmediatamente. Cayó hacia atrás y Haruhiko y Fuyuhiko lo atraparon.

"¿Es verdad?", preguntó Fuyuhiko mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Misaki de sus mejillas.

"Me temo que sí. No hay nada malo físicamente con Usami-san. Su amnesia puede ser causada por un trauma emocional que soportó. Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer… es esperar", declaró tristemente el Dr. Romero.

"Pero, hay posibilidades de que sus recuerdos no vuelvan, ¿verdad?", preguntó Haruhiko.

"Lo peor que puede pasar es que no regresen. Pero es algo muy raro, así que esperemos que no pase."

Misaki parpadeó cuando el sol se coló por las ventanas. Trató de abrir sus ojos pero sentía como si estuviesen pegados. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en una muy suave cama con unas sábanas igualmente suaves. Levantó la cabeza y trató de ver a su alrededor usando sus pesados ojos. Exuberantes cortinas decoraban las grandes ventanas, había flores frescas en la mesita al lado de la cama, las letras del hotel marcadas con un monograma en la cabecera. Así que estaba en el hotel. Giró hasta estar sobre su espalda y escondió sus ojos con su brazo. Recuerdos del día anterior revolotearon en su mente.

" – pérdida de memoria."

"…amnesia…"

"…Yo no sé mi nombre…"

"…_¿tú quién eres?_"

Sin ser invitadas, las lágrimas empaparon las mangas del pijama de Misaki. _Usagi-san tiene amnesia. No sabe quién soy, no sabe ni siquiera quién es él. ¿Y si es permanente? ¿Y si nunca recupera sus recuerdos? ¿Y si ya no puede recordar nada más? ¿Y si… me deja porque no sabe ni quién soy?_

Tocaron la puerta pero Misaki lo ignoró.

"Misaki, soy yo. Voy a entrar." Era Haruhiko.

Entró, vestido impecablemente, como siempre. Misaki lo miró por un minuto y luego cubrió su cabeza con las sábanas.

"Misaki, necesitas comer. No has comido nada en 3 días."

"No quiero comer nada", dijo Misaki, con la voz amortiguada por las cobijas.

Haruhiko se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. "No pudiste visitar a Akihiko por tres días."

Misaki se mantuvo en silencio.

"Estaba preguntando por ti."

Misaki bufó. "¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Dijo que fuiste muy amable."

"Basura."

Haruhiko suspiró pesadamente. "Misaki, Akihiko te necesita ahora más que nunca. El doctor dijo que en 3 días podrá volver a casa."

Misaki se quedó en silencio. No era como si planeara dejar a Usagi. _Haruhiko tiene razón; Usagi me necesita ahora más que nunca. Si perdió sus recuerdos, entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle a crear nuevos._

Misaki suspiró, quitándose las sábanas. "Iré al hospital luego de ducharme."

Haruhiko sonrió, entonces se levantó y despeinó el cabello de Misaki. "Bien. Pero primero come."

"No quiero comer", gimoteó Misaki.

"Comerás, te guste o no", le advirtió Haruhiko, destapando la inadvertida bandeja en la mesa.

Misaki tragó en seco. "¿Quieres que coma _todo eso_? ¿Acaso es mi última cena? Eso es suficiente como para alimentar a una familia de _nueve_."

Los anteojos de Haruhiko destellaron amenazadoramente cuando miró fijamente a Misaki. Misaki tragó de nuevo, y decidió terminar él solo la comida, aunque lo mate.

Misaki vaciló fuera de la habitación, con una mano sobre el pomo. ¿Qué le diría a Usagi? ¡Oye, Usagi, sé que tal vez no lo recuerdes pero tú solías violarme todo el tiempo y yo te decía pervertido! No, muy brusco. Misaki suspiró. Inútil. Patético. Se aferró al pomo y lo torció para abrir.

Usagi estaba recostado en la cama, con un libro sobre su pecho. Era su bestseller. Aprovechando que Usagi estaba dormido, Misaki se acercó y observó al hombre que tanto amaba. Tan parecido, mas completamente diferente. Misaki cautelosamente levantó una mano para apartar el cabello de Usagi de su rostro, pero lo pensó mejor.

_¿Tú quién eres?_

Misaki se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas al lado de la cama de Usagi. _Estaré aquí para Usagi-san, justo como él estuvo para mí. No me iré; me quedaré con él tanto como me necesite. Le seguiré amando, aunque me duela._

* * *

**Ufff… qué tierno que es Misaki, me parte el corazón… lo amo (L)(L) bueno! Yo me voy a dormir porque me duele la cabeza d tanto estar viciando xD así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap, bye-bye! Y gracias por leer y dejar review! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! En verdad lo lamento, no tengo buenas razones para mi larga tardanza u.u es que empecé secundaria alta este año en un nuevo colegio, y estuve un poco nerviosa... además de que estuve viendo MUCHO animé y simplemente se me pasó el tiempo... (vi Katekyo Hitman Reborn, la MEJOR serie de mi vida :3) Bueno, en fin... acabo de terminar la última revisión y les traigo el capitulo 7 de Conejo Blanco Durmiente y en un rato estaré subiendo el 8 y el 9 ^^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura y la historia a countess sunako.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Luego de que pasaran tres días más pudieron llevar a Usagi-san a casa. En el vuelo trataba de disimular su miedo, aunque Misaki estuvo allí para consolarlo, dejaba que Usagi-san se aferrara a su mano cada vez que se sintiera tenso. Le hablaba cuando se sentía confundido. Misaki estaba allí.

Misaki abrió la puerta del departamento y le hizo un ademán a Usagi-san para que entrara. Usagi-san miró con asombro el tamaño del lugar. Era muy grande, espacioso y limpio.

"Bienvenido a tu departamento, Usagi-san", dijo Misaki, mientras observaba a Usagi-san contemplando la sala de estar.

"¡Es enorme! ¡Y también hay un segundo piso!" Usagi-san empezó a subir las escaleras.

Misaki le siguió, sonriéndole al Usagi que tenía en frente. Entonces le señaló una puerta en la parte de arriba. "Esta es tu oficina."

Usagi entró cuidadosamente, como si entrase a un altar. Miró con asombro la cantidad de libros en los estantes. Sonrió cuando vio una familia de tres osos en el sofá, y luego posó la vista en los libros de los estantes de nuevo.

"Usami Akihiko. Ese soy yo. ¿Yo escribí estos?", preguntó Usagi, mientras señalaba los estantes.

Misaki sonrió. "Lo hiciste. Todos bestsellers."

Usagi observó los libros de nuevo. "Bestsellers. Wow."

"Siéntete libre de verlos. Estaré abajo, haré el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?", dijo Misaki.

"De acuerdo."

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Usagi le sonrió a Misaki, sacando un libro del estante. "Nop, estoy bien."

Misaki devolvió la sonrisa. "Está bien."

Misaki bajó las escaleras y suspiró cuando llegó al último escalón. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien. Entonces se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Mientras cocinaba, Misaki tenía la sensación de que se estaba olvidando de algo. Trató de alejar ese pensamiento, pero éste seguía insistiendo. Mientras probaba el curry con una cuchara, se tensó cuando lo recordó. Dejó caer la cuchara y corrió escaleras arriba.

"¡Usagi-san!"

Usagi estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Pudo haber sido algo normal si su rostro no estuviera sonrojado o si no hubiese sudor bajando por su rostro. Agarraba tan fuertemente el libro que hacía que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Misaki gruñó cuando vio la cubierta.

" '_¿D – Detención con el Profesor?_' ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por – Por qué tiene tu nombre y… mi nombre?", preguntó Usagi, mirando a Misaki con ojos turbados.

Misaki se rascó la cabeza y un rubor se formó en sus mejillas. "Bien, verás… tú también escribiste esos."

Usagi miró fijamente el libro. "¿Yo escribí _éstos_?"

"Sí. Pero con un diferente nombre de pila." Misaki suspiró. "Se llaman novelas BL. Ambos personajes en los libros son hombres."

"¿Hombres? ¿Pe-pero por qué tiene nuestros nombres como los… personajes?" Las manos de Usagi temblaban mientras inspeccionaba los otros libros en la mesa con similares cubiertas.

"Bueno…" Misaki se sonrojó de nuevo y empezó a retorcer su delantal de cocina.

De alguna manera, parece que Usagi comprendió. "No somos sólo compañeros, ¿verdad?"

Misaki se sonrojó más y sacudió la cabeza.

Usagi-san se vio pensativo. "Hm. Entonces eso confirma mi sospecha."

Misaki lo observó. "¿Sospechabas que eras…?"

"¿Gay? Lo había pensado. La enfermera del hospital era linda pero aún así, nunca sentí nada." Usagi observó a Misaki. "Por otro lado, cuando tú tocabas mi mano, o cuando yo tocaba tu cabello, se sentía… diferente, o algo así."

Usagi miró los libros de nuevo. "¿Por cuánto tiempo fuimos… ya sabes, _'novios'_ es el término correcto?"

Misaki rió suavemente mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá. Honestamente, se sentía aliviado de que Usagi había aceptado la situación, y la verdad se sentía feliz de que estuviese preguntándole cosas. "_'Novios'_ es la palabra correcta, supongo. Y estuvimos viviendo juntos por 5 años y fuimos… amantes por 4."

Usagi silbó. "Wow, ¿5 años? Eso es bastante tiempo." Entonces Usagi miró tristemente sus manos. "Lamento no poder recordarlo."

Misaki sonrió. "Está bien. No necesitas forzarte. Tus recuerdos volverán. Sé que lo harán."

Usagi sonrió. "Gracias. Fuiste muy amable durante todo este tiempo."

Misaki se levantó. "Tú siempre estuviste allí para mí. Y debes saber que yo estaré aquí para ti." Misaki caminó hacia la puerta y disimuladamente se enjugó los ojos. Entonces se volvió y le sonrió fugazmente a Usagi. "El almuerzo está listo. Ven."

Entonces almorzaron en un amigable silencio. Usagi alabó a Misaki por su buena cocina. Entonces se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

"Misaki", dijo Usagi-san repentinamente luego de tragar algo de curry. "¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas más?"

"Claro."

Misaki vio con asombro cómo Usagi se ruborizaba ligeramente. "Bien, dijiste que fuimos… amantes… por cuatro años. Y, sólo me estaba preguntando… ¿cómo debo decirlo? Uhm… cómo era yo… como, ya sabes."

Misaki rió por la expresión indefensa de Usagi. "Bien, ya sé a dónde va todo esto."

Usagi se sonrojó. "Está bien. No necesitas responderme."

Misaki sonrió. "Eras muy amable, muy gentil, muy generoso, muy inteligente, aunque muy exigente a veces. Y estoy diciendo que _mucho_." Misaki sonrió nostálgicamente mientras miraba a través de la ventana. "Eras muy buen besador, y estoy diciendo que _mucho_, a veces eres un pervertido, pero no hay nada de malo con eso." Misaki rió y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. "¡Maldición! ¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

Usagi sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Soy un buen besador y un pervertido? Wow."

Misaki se sonrojó y continuó comiendo. "Termina tu curry."

Usagi siguió comiendo y se quedó observando el rostro aún ruborizado de Misaki.

"Deja de mirarme."

Usagi rió. "Lo siento, es que te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas."

"Cállate."

Usagi rió y continuó su comida.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír por la facilidad con la que podían bromear. Se sentía como si el viejo Usagi estuviera frente a él. Por mucho que extrañara al viejo Usagi quien solía saltar sobre él en cualquier oportunidad, ya le empezaba a gustar el nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ñam :3**

**Nada me pertenece y etc etc e.e**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Misaki regresó a la escuela al día siguiente. Se sentía tan normal, volviendo a la escuela, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se mostró reacio a dejar a Usagi solo pero el mayor insistió en que estaría bien.

Ya era de tarde cuando las clases de Misaki terminaron por ese día. Estaba muy cansado, tenía falta de sueño y nada de apetito. Normalmente tiene problemas para dormir, extrañando la calidez de Usagi. A veces podía dormir 1 hora antes de que sonara su alarma. Y a veces, también lloraría hasta dormirse, temeroso del futuro.

Misaki sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta del departamento.

"Estoy en casa", anunció Misaki.

Silencio.

"¿Usagi-san? ¿Dónde estás?"

Se escucharon pasos rápidos y luego Usagi-san apareció.

Misaki observó lo que tenía frente a él.

Era Usagi-san y estaba usando un pañuelo en su cabeza y el delantal de Misaki. Su rosado delantal con volantes.

"¿U – Usagi…san?"

Usagi-san sonrió radiantemente. "¡Misaki! ¡Bienvenido!"

Misaki continuó mirándolo fijamente. "¿Por qué – Qué estás – ?"

Usagi-san rió, tomó a Misaki por las manos y lo dirigió al comedor. "¡Es que acabo de hacer la cena!"

"¿Enserio? Eso es… lindo." Misaki sonrió débilmente. Conocía muy bien la "experiencia culinaria" de Usagi. Una vez le hizo a Misaki sus omelettes "esponjosos" y eran tan crujientes y duros que necesitaba un cuchillo muy afilado para poder cortarlo. Y la cocina. Oh dios, no me hagan empezar con el estado de la cocina. Esa fue la última vez que Usagi pudo cocinar porque Misaki se rehusaba a dejarle entrar nunca más en la cocina.

"Eso es. Tendrás una probada del cielo cuando pruebes esto. Lo estuve haciendo toda la tarde. Disculpa el desastre", dijo Usagi cuando le indicó a Misaki que se sentara en una de las sillas. Misaki cerró brevemente los ojos cuando atisbó la cocina.

Entonces Usagi posó un tazón frente a Misaki. Misaki lo miró. Tenía un sospechoso color rojo, pedacitos de algo flotando en él y también una amenazante aura.

Misaki tragó. "¿Qué es?"

"¡Es curry!"

Misaki le sonrió a Usagi. "El curry no es rojo."

"Lo es", insistió Usagi. "Le puse salsa de tomate y cátsup. Vamos, pruébalo."

"Uhm… ¿qué son esas cositas flotando en la parte superior?"

Usagi se sentó al lado de Misaki. "Uhm, no estoy seguro. Tal vez zanahorias o algo así."

"¿Ta – Tal vez?"

Usagi se encogió de hombros. "O algo de eso."

La sonrisa de Misaki parecía una mueca cuando tomó su cuchara. Sus manos estaban temblando y el sudor se resbalaba por su frente. _¡De ninguna manera, Misaki! ¡Encáralo como un hombre!_

Luego Misaki metió la cuchara y tomó un indeciso sorbo. Usagi lo miraba con expectación, con una mirada de esperanza en el rostro.

Entonces –

Misaki jadeó. "¡No está mal!" Misaki observaba incrédulamente el tazón frente a él. Se veía desagradable pero no estaba tan mal. En realidad sabía bastante bien.

Usagi pareció ofendido. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que dejaría que comas algo malo?"

Misaki tuvo el descaro de verse avergonzado. "Lo siento. En verdad sabe bien. ¿Por qué no me acompañas?"

Usagi sonrió animadamente. "¡Iré a traerme un tazón!"

Su noche fue bastante cómoda y muy liviana. Bromeaban entre ellos durante la cena mientras Misaki le respondía a Usagi preguntas sobre cualquier cosa. Luego de cenar, Misaki se ofreció a lavar los platos.

"No, no. Acabas de volver de la escuela. Sé que estás cansado o que tienes tarea. Yo me encargo", insistió Usagi mientras levantaba los tazones vacíos.

"¿Estás seguro? Es que, nunca habías lavado los platos antes. Siempre lo hice yo."

"Y esta vez, lo haré yo." Usagi le sonrió cuando fue hacia la cocina.

Misaki sonrió. "Gracias, Usagi-san."

Y actuando por un impulso, Misaki posó su mano en el antebrazo de Usagi-san y se inclinó. Estuvo a punto de besar la mejilla de Usagi-san cuando éste repentinamente volvió la cabeza. Los labios de Usagi tocaron accidentalmente los de Misaki y ambos jadearon. Sólo un mero toque de sus labios era suficiente para debilitar a Misaki.

Misaki se cubrió la boca con su mano y se estaba sonrojando como loco. "U-Usagi-san. Lo siento. Iba a besar tu mejilla."

Usagi estaba quieto mirando fijamente a Misaki y sus ojos estaban llenos de algo que Misaki no pudo identificar. "Está bien", dijo Usagi roncamente. Aclaró su garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "Está bien. Fue mi culpa. De repente moví la cabeza."

Misaki aún estaba sonrojado. "Bien. Como sea, me iré y terminaré, ya sabes, mi… uhm…" Misaki arrastró las palabras, repentinamente perdido.

"¿Tarea?", ofreció Usagi.

"¡Cierto! ¡Tarea!" Misaki rió nerviosamente. "Bien. Genial. Tarea." Entonces Misaki se giró y estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Usagi-san lo agarró de la mano.

"Misaki."

Misaki nerviosamente se volteó. Estaba en el último escalón por lo que él y Usagi-san estaban en la misma altura ahora, por lo que se encontraba viendo directamente a los hermosos, violáceos ojos de Usagi-san.

Misaki tragó. "¿U-Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san no soltó la mano de Misaki, por lo contrario, enredó sus dedos juntos, mientras su otra mano se dirigía al cabello de Misaki y lo arrastraba por sus suaves hebras.

Misaki se estaba sonrojando muy fuerte, no se sorprendería si de sus orejas saliera vapor. Su contacto había derretido a Misaki luego de tantas semanas sin nada. Miró los familiares ojos violetas de Usagi y se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de él ahora más que nunca. No porque este sea un Usagi con otra personalidad, pero era Usagi. Usagi es Usagi y es Usagi. No importa qué. Misaki suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando Usagi besó su frente.

"¿Fue tan malo el beso?", preguntó burlonamente Usagi.

"¿Qué?"

"Te escapaste luego del beso. Y yo que pensaba que era un gran besador."

Misaki soltó una risita. "No. Es que… siento como si estuviese aprovechándome de ti."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Usagi forzó a Misaki a mirarlo.

"Bien, sé que ya aceptaste que estamos, ya sabes, juntos. Pero… oh, no lo sé." Misaki suspiró pesadamente.

"Bueno, a mí me gustó el beso." Usagi sonrió y enredó sus dedos por el cabello castaño de Misaki. "Considérate afortunado de darme mi primer beso."

Misaki se sonrojó. "Tú me diste el mío."

"Bien, es justo que me des el mío. En un sentido." Usagi sonrió mientras su otra mano soltaba la de Misaki y la levantaba para acariciar sus mejillas y nariz. "Aunque, debo decir que el beso fue más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado."

Misaki lo miró fijamente y le tomó un rato captar lo que Usagi le estaba diciendo. Entonces se sonrojó de nuevo. "¿Te – Te gustaría…?"

Usagi sonrió. "Sí. Mucho", susurró Usagi, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas a los labios de Misaki cuando se acercó.

Tomó las mejillas de Misaki en sus frías y grandes manos y suavemente tocó los labios de Misaki con los suyos. Misaki jadeó y no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Usagi por su cintura.

Usagi sintió como si le hubiesen pegado en el estómago cuando notó que Misaki abría los labios. Era como si sus piernas fueran a fallar en cualquier instante cuando sintió la suave y caliente boca de Misaki. Era tan increíble como pensaba que sería. El hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres no entraba en su mente nublada de lujuria. Estaba besando a Misaki, este hermoso y amable hombre, y eso era suficiente.

Usagi se hizo para atrás ligeramente y gruñó silenciosamente cuando contempló el rostro de Misaki. Estaba ruborizado y sus labios estaban hinchados, húmedos y abiertos, como saboreando los labios de Usagi unos segundos más.

"¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?", susurró Misaki burlonamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con sus profundas respiraciones.

Usagi sonrió. "Bien, déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer."

* * *

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween... (8)**


End file.
